The inventive concepts relate to antenna modules, and more particularly, to antenna modules having a metal frame antenna segment and/or electronic devices including the same.
A mobile electronic device (e.g., a smart phone, a tablet personal computer (PC), and a smart watch) may include wireless modules for a plurality of respective operations including wireless communication with an external device. As electronic devices become lighter and smaller, a sufficient region of antenna modules for a plurality of operations including wireless communication may not be ensured, and thus degradation of performance of wireless communication operations may occur.